This application relates to a class divider, or partition, for being positioned between business class and coach class seating sections, or the front row of the main cabin of commercial aircraft.
Many aircraft utilize a dividing structure such as a wall or a curtain to separate the class sections within the aircraft cabin. This wall or curtain may be aesthetically undesirable, especially for the front most situated passengers in a class section. Current day aircraft utilize the seat back of a front situated seat to provide passenger accessories such as a television monitor, food tray or magazine pocket to the rear situated passenger. However the frontmost seats in a class do not have access to passenger accessories due to the presence of the dividing structure. Thus a different seat is used on the frontmost row that makes a different provision for these accessories. However, these seats are often considered undesirable by passengers and require seat manufacturers to design or fabricate a relatively few front-row seats, at a considerable expense.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a class divider that offers passenger accessories, does not require the use of separately designed seats, and is aesthetically pleasing.